Funnel chest is a congenital disease, which may affect the patient's respiratory and cardiopulmonary function. Therefore, it must be corrected. Currently, the most popular treatment of funnel chest is NUSS. At the beginning of the operation make a template according to thorax's size and shape and mold a steel plate according to above template. A thoracoscope is inserted through a small incision at the middle axillary line and the 7th intercostal space. Two incisions, with length about 2-3 cm and deep to the rib periosteum, are made along anterior axillary lines on the both sides. Along the outer space of the periosteum the separation toward the highest point of thoracic wall is made, the highest point and the lowest point of sternum are on the same line.
After that, the guiding device is interposed along the interstice from the right side, inserted to right thorax through the highest point of intercostal place, then, pass through mediastinum from the bottom of the rear of the sternum (the lowest point), and through the highest point of left thoracic chest, finally, stretch out the guiding device along the interstice on left thoracic wall and left incision on the profile thoracic wall. Mold the shape of the thoracic wall. The steel plate for funnel chest orthopaedic surgery is stretched out along the contrary route by the guiding device, and the steel plate is flipped, then the right fixing piece and the latch are fixed. NUSS has the advantages of fewer traumas, retaining thoracic flexibility and compliance, security, and easy operation compared to the other orthopedic surgeries. Whereas, its disadvantages are obvious and listed as follows:
1. The intercostal muscle is acted as the fulcrum of the steel plate, which may cause that the support is not sufficient and the plate is easy to sink, and affect the effect of orthopedic surgery sometimes tear the intercostal muscle and make the pain harder, particularly to the older and recurrent patients.2. The curved steel plate may limit the normal development of thoracic wall, resulting in fracture of partial ribs frequently.3. The fixing piece only has the function of anti-flip, but without the function of support, and its installation and demolition are difficult.4. The effects of support and orthopedics are be impacted because that a interstice may be formed in result of the larger size of conductor apparatus than the steel plate, and severe soft tissue damage will be created for the overturn of steel plate, as well as the further expanded of tissue interstice.5. The steel plate must be shaped during the operation, and may cause larger personal equation and technical difficulty.6. The operation of eliciting the steel plate by conductor apparatus in the converse route is relatively complex.
There are some patents relating to funnel chest orthopedic surgery (refer to CN200720033095.2), whereas it also has the disadvantages above.